Dominati da Apollo (episodio)
L'Enterprise viene catturata da un alieno che sostiene di essere Apollo, il dio greco del sole. Sommario Mentre la si avvicina al pianeta Pollux IV, una grossa mano verde, costituita da energia, si materializza nello spazio, afferrando e trattenendo la nave. Poi, sullo scanner 57, appare una nuova immagine: la testa eterea e cinta da lauro di un uomo. Affermando di aver atteso eoni, dà il benvenuto all'equipaggio dell'Enterprise'', congratulandosi con loro per aver lasciato le praterie e le vallate e aver intrapreso un "viaggio coraggioso". Fra le altre cose, afferma di aver familiarità con la Terra, da 5 mila anni, e facendo i nomi di individui viventi a quel tempo. I continui ordini impartitigli dal Capitano Kirk di liberare la nave lo fanno irritare, e minaccia di "chiudere la mano" e distruggere così la nave; una minaccia dalle sembianze molto reali. Questa minaccia, alla fine, convince Kirk ad accettare di visitare il pianeta con i suoi ufficiali, tranne Spock. Spock, all'entità, ricorda Pan, il quale l'aveva sempre annoiato. La squadra di sbarco è composta da Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, Chekov e il Tenente Carolyn Palamas. Palamas è specializzata in archeologia, antropologia, e antiche civiltà; tutti campi molto utili in una situazione del genere. Sul pianeta, incontrano il responsabile della loro cattura. Un essere che ha dimestichezza con la Terra antica, e che si presenta come Apollo. Nonostante i dubbi, il tricorder di McCoy lo classifica come un "semplice umanoide". Apollo afferma che lui e gli altri, Zeus, Atena, Afrodite, Artemide, erano stati un "gruppo coraggioso di viaggiatori" che avevano visitato la Terra 5 mila anni prima. Pretende di essere adorato, e in cambio offre una vita semplice e piacevole. Si rivela essere una creatura petulante, arrogante, e abituata a essere ubbidita. Tutte queste caratteristiche corrispondono alla sua natura di divinità. Ma è anche in possesso di un potere capace di renderlo molto pericoloso, come l'equipaggio ha modo di scoprire in diverse occasioni: phaser che vengono fusi, e persone ferite dai fulmini, o altri atti derivanti dalla sua volontà. Inoltre, viene attratto sentimentalmente dal tenente Palamas. Nonostante tutti i trucchetti di Apollo, la squadra di sbarco dell'Enterprise'' rifiuta di credere che si tratti di un dio. A bordo della nave, Spock condivide con stesso scetticismo mentre l'equipaggio fa progressi: Uhura si dà da fare per modificare un circuito di bypass subspaziale per ristabilire le comunicazioni. Intanto, Sulu scopre una strana energia proveniente dal tempio di Apollo senza una fonte chiara. Apollo, nel frattempo, ha separato il tenente Palamas dal resto dell'equipaggio dell'Enterprise''. Durante una conversazione, la ragazza scopre che gli dei lasciarono la Terra quando la razza umana si rivoltò loro contro. Ritornarono a casa, un luogo desolato ove non c'erano adoratori. Ma mancò loro la forza di andarsene, così attesero. E, col tempo, tutti tranne Apollo svanirono. Apollo afferma che gli dei sono immortali, e non possono morire, almeno, non nella maniera intesa dagli umani. Ma persino loro possono giungere al punto di non ritorno; si "lasciarono andare nel vento... sempre più lievi, finché non rimase che il vento..." Anche la squadra di sbarco scopre il flusso di energia, ma, come Sulu, non riescono a isolarlo. La tesi di Chekov consiste nel fatto che Apollo riesce a incanalare questo flusso di energia attraverso il suo corpo senza danneggiarsi. Trovare la fonte di questa energia è perciò prioritario. McCoy aggiunge qualcosa di molto interessante: benché si tratti di un umanoide standard, Apollo possiede un organo extra nel torace che non si riesce a identificare. Chekov fa un'osservazione chiave: quando Apollo svanisce, sembra essere stanco o sofferente. Sembra che Apollo abbia una riserva limitata, e quando usa troppa energia, deve ritirarsi per ricaricarsi. A bordo della nave, mentre Uhura e Sulu sono al lavoro, Spock ha congegnato un metodo che, spera, penetrerà il campo di forza, almeno in qualche punto; propone di azionare i raggi M su onde selezionate. Quando Apollo ritorna, la squadra di sbarco cerca di indurlo ad attaccare uno di loro; il loro scopo è di obbligarlo a esaurire l'energia, e indebolirlo per poterlo sopraffare. Ma il tenente Palamas, che non era al corrente di questo piano, rovina tutto nel tentativo di salvare Kirk dall'ira di Apollo. I tentativi di contrastare i piani di Apollo sono mandati in fumo dal tenente Palamas, che si è innamorata di lui e che viene scelta da Apollo per diventare la sua sposa. Questo rappresenta un problema, perché il piano finale di Kirk richiede ch'ella lo tradisca; se il tenente vi riesce, privandolo dell'amore e dell'adulazione ch'egli necessita, Apollo rimarrà indebolito. Se ella, invece, sceglie di stare dalla parte di Apollo, l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise'' dovrà preparsi a subire un drastico cambiamento di stile di vita. Spock riesce a scoprire che i poteri di Apollo originano dal tempio. L'Enterprise'' ha usato la sua stessa tecnica per piegare il campo di forza attorno alla nave. Quando Kirk dice al tenente Palamas di respingere Apollo, cosa ch'ella fa con riluttanza, il capitano ordina a Spock di usare le armi dell'Enterprise'' per distruggere il tempio di Apollo. Apollo, respinto da una mortale e privato dei suoi poteri, si lascia andare al vento per raggiungere i suoi simili. Dopo la sua partenza, McCoy e Kirk si rammaricano per quello che hanno dovuto fare, ma quello che Apollo esigeva, non poteva più averlo dagli umani. Diario di bordo *"Diario del capitano, data astrale 3468.1. Durante l'avvicinamento a Pollux IV, un pianeta situato nel sistema Beta Geminorum, l'Enterprise'' è stata fermata nello spazio da una forza sconosciuta." Citazioni memorabili "''Sto avendo le visioni?" "No, a meno che non le abbia anch'io. Capitano! Quella cosa è una... mano gigante!" : - Chekov e Sulu "Avvicinatevi. Ho detto avvicinatevi!" "Abbiamo da fare." (sotto voce) "Occhio alla ragazza." "Raccoglierete foglie d'alloro! Accenderete gli antichi fuochi! Ucciderete un cervo e me lo sacrificherete! ''APOLLO HA PARLATO!" : - '''Apollo' e Kirk "Sono passati eoni, e quello che era scritto si è verificato. Siate i benvenuti, miei amati figli; i vostri posti vi attendono!" : - Apollo "Capitano Kirk; Invito lei ed i suoi ufficiali a raggiungermi. Ma non porti ''quello... quello con le orecchie a punta. Mi ricorda Pan, e Pan mi ha sempre annoiato. Niente facce tristi. Preparate i vostri cuori al canto!" "''Andiamo, Bones; lei ha una bella voce?" "Jim, è sicuro che questa sia una buona idea?" "Se non accettiamo il suo gentile invito, ci sarà una nave frantumata laddove v'era l'Enterprise''." : - '''Apollo', Kirk, e McCoy "Offeso, signor Spock?" "Gli insulti sono possibili solo dove vi sono emozioni." : - Kirk e Spock "I vostri padri mi conoscevano, ed i padri dei vostri padri; io sono Apollo." (sarcasticamente) "E io sono Marte!" "Signor Chekov!" "Mi dispiace, signore; non avevo mai incontrato un dio." "E non l'ha incontrato nemmeno adesso." :- Apollo, Chekov, e Kirk "Apollo, siamo disposti a parlare... ma scoprirai che non ci inchiniamo di fronte a chiunque faccia trucchetti." "Agamennone era come te, e anche Ercole; orgogliosi e arroganti. Mi sfidarono, finché non conobbero la mia ira." "Vorrei far presente che l'ira è un'emozione comune anche da noi." :- Kirk, Apollo, e Scott "Per dire una novità: 'affascinante'!" : - McCoy, dopo aver visto Apollo cambiare dimensioni. "Apollo non è un dio. Ma avrebbe potuto esser scambiato per tale... un tempo. Diciamo che, circa cinquemila anni fa, un gruppo di astronauti, particolarmente progrediti, fosse arrivato sulla Terra, in un punto del Mediterraneo." "Già! Ai pastori ed ai contadini dell'antica Grecia, tali creature ''sarebbero apparse come divinità." "''Specialmente se avevano il potere di cambiare forma qualora lo volevano, e disporre di molta energia. In effetti, non avrebbero potuto esser scambiati per nient'altro." : - Kirk, McCoy "Smantellerete la nave per quello di cui avete bisogno; poi, io demolirò lo scafo vuoto. Sono stato anche troppo paziente. Ora... non lo sarò più." (scompare) "Capitano, dobbiamo fare qualcosa!" "'' Stavamo facendo qualcosa, finché la nostra coraggiosa compagna non ci si è messa di mezzo e ci ha salvati." "''Altre idee brillanti, Jim?" "Sì, Bones, un'idea la cui riuscita dipende dalla lealtà del tenente. Se ''lei ci volta le spalle... sarà meglio che ci prepariamo a scuoiare i montoni." : - '''Apollo', Scott, Kirk, e McCoy "Lo respinga, e avremo una possibiltà per salvarci. Lo accetti... e ci condannerà alla schivitù, nient'altro che alla schivitù; non potremo più uscirne... Mi dia la mano... la mano! Lo sente, carne umana che tocca altra carne umana. Siamo uguali. Condividiamo la stessa storia, la stessa eredità, le stesse vite. Siamo legati oltre ogni altra cosa. Uomo o donna, non fa differenza, siamo umani. Non potremmo sfuggire a questa verità nemmeno se lo volessimo. Ecco come può riuscire a farlo, tenente. Ricordando chi e cosa è lei: un piccolo insieme di carne e sangue nell'universo. E l'unica cosa che le appartiene veramente è il resto dell'umanità. È questo il nostro dovere. Mi capisce?" : - Kirk, ricordando con gentilezza ma anche con fermezza qual è il suo compito "Dov'è Apollo?" "È scomparso di nuovo! Come il gatto in quella storia russa..." "Non vuol dire la storia inglese del gatto del Cheshire?" "Cheshire? No, signore; forse Minsk..." "Va bene, va bene..." : - Kirk e Chekov "Zeus. Hermes. Hera. Afrodite. Avevate ragione. Athena. Eri nel giusto. Il tempo è passato. Non c'è più posto per gli dei. Perdonatemi, miei vecchi amici. E prendetemi... prendetemi..." : - Apollo "Inoltre, testa calda che non è altro, avrebbe potuto farsi uccidere!" (sospira) "Già..." : - Kirk e Scott "Capitano, alcune creature possono far passare energia attraverso il loro corpo senza farsi del male, come l'anguilla elettrica sulla Terra, o il verme gigante su Antos IV, o il..." (seccamente) "Non ''tutta l'enciclopedia, guardiamarina." "''Il capitano necessita di informazioni complete." "Spock ha plagiato questo ragazzo, Jim." "Sta dicendo che questo essere, Apollo, è in grado di incanalare energia da un'altra fonte?" "Sembra essere la cosa più probabile, signore." "Signor Chekov, credo che lei si sia appena guadagnato la sua paga. Ma dove si trova la fonte di tale energia?" "È la prima cosa che dobbiamo scoprire." : - Chekov, McCoy, e Kirk "Posso aiutare?" "Quanti anni ha?" "Ventidue, signore." "Allora, è meglio ch'io faccia da solo." : - Chekov e Kirk, a proposito del ritorno di Carolyn Palamas "Vorrei che non avessimo dovuto farlo." "Nemmeno io. Ci hanno dato così tanto. La civiltà greca, molta della nostra cultura e filosofia derivano dall'adorazione di queste creature. In un certo senso, l'età dell'oro è iniziata con loro. Ci saremmo sacrificati così tanto, mi domando... ad intrecciar qualche ghirlanda di alloro?" : - McCoy e Kirk, a proposito della "morte" di Apollo "Io posso dare la vita o la morte. Che cos'altro chiede l'umanità ai suoi dei?" "L'umanità non ha bisogno di dei. Ce la caviamo bene anche senza." : - Apollo e Kirk "Va bene, signore! Volevi degli adoratori? Ora hai dei nemici! Se vuoi che ci inchiniamo...!" : - Kirk Retroscena Storia e produzione * Il titolo è stato tratto da Adonais: An Elegy on the Death of John Keats (Adone: un'elegia per la morte di John Keats) di Percy Bysshe Shelley. La riga 415 recita "Who mourns for Adonais?" (chi porta il lutto per Adone?). L'Adonais di Shelley deriva da Adonis, una figura maschile della mitologia greca associata alla fertilità. È stato anche rilevato che il nome ricorda "Adonai", un termine ebraico che indica Dio nella tradizione giudaico-cristiana In quanto tale, Adonais, su base mitologica, potrebbe riferirsi sia alla bellezza che alla divinità della fertilità. Literary Encyclopedia: Adonais Accessed: 2 December 2007. Inoltre, "Adonais" sarebbe il plurale inglese del sostantivo ebraico, in modo da conferirgli il significato di "Chi porta il lutto per gli dei?" * Secondo lo Star Trek Compendium di Allan Asherman, un finale alternativo di questo episodio avrebbe rivelato che la Palamas era rimasta incinta di Apollo (vedi Apocrifo). Infatti, James Blish usa questo finale nel suo adattamento di questo episodio in Star Trek 7. Costumi ed effetti speciali * Nel trailer, i phaser dell'Enterprise che colpiscono il tempio sono blu. Nell'episodio, sono rossi. * La grossa mano che impedisce all'Enterprise di muoversi all'inizio dell'episodio è quella di Gene Roddenberry. * I blooper della seconda stagione, mostrano Michael Forest muoversi in maniera effeminata nel suo costume da Apollo. Probabilmente, l'attore non era soddisfatto del costume, e questo era il suo modo di esprimerlo. * Un venne usato per consentire alla versione gigante di Apollo di apparire insieme alla squadra di sbarco, sullo sfondo, alla fine della prima parte. Continuità * Questo è l'unico episodio della Serie Classica dove una stella viene chiamata sia secondo la che col suo nome antico, in questo caso β Geminorum / Pollux. Reazioni * La band britannica degli Apollo 440 ha usato la battuta pronunciata da Kirk "Se ti va di giocare a essere un dio e farti chiamare Apollo, sono fatti tuoi, ma per noi non lo sei" così come quella detta dal tenente Palamas "Pensi davvero di essere un dio?" nel loro singolo, uscito nel 1991, Destiny. * Jason Alexander cita questo episodio come il suo preferito della Serie Classica, descrivendolo come "provocatorio, bello, e molto triste." (TV Guide: Vol. 44, No. 34, Issue #2265, pg. 33) Storia di produzione * Soggetto di Gilbert Ralston, * Sceneggiatura, * Filmato tra la fine di maggio ed inizio * Prima messa in onda: Rimasterizzazione *La versione rimasterizzata di questo episodio è andata in onda per la prima volta in syndication nel fine settimana del . Conteneva nuove immagini della mano gigante nello spazio e una versione migliorata dell'attacco coi phaser al tempio di Apollo. Image:Apollo's hand grips the Enterprise.jpg|La "mano" grigia originale che afferra l'Enterprise... Image:Apollo's hand grips the Enterprise, remastered.jpg|... e quella rimasterizzata, la "mano" verde in CGI. Image:Apollo's temple under attack.jpg|L'attacco originale dei phaser sul tempio di Apollo... Image:Apollo's temple under attack, remastered.jpg|...e la controparte rimasterizzata. Apocrifo * Nel romanzo di Peter David, Star Trek: New Frontier, il personaggio di Mark McHenry è un discendente del figlio di Apollo e di Carolyn Palamas (che era rimasta in stato interessante durante gli avvenimenti di questo episodio), e possiede alcuni poteri di suo padre. Uscite su nastro e su DVD * Uscita su Betamax negli USA: * UK VHS release (nastro con due episodi, CIC Video): Volume 18, numero di catalogo VHR 2343, data di uscita sconosciuta * Uscita su VHS nel Regno Unito: * Ri-uscita nel Regno Unito (nastro con tre episodi, CIC Video): Volume 2.2, * Uscita su DVD negli USA (disco singolo): Volume 17, * Facente parte del cofanetto TOS stagione 2 DVD Link e riferimenti Interpreti * William Shatner nel ruolo del capitano Kirk Altri interpreti * Leonard Nimoy nel ruolo del signor Spock :e * DeForest Kelley nel ruolo del dottor McCoy Attori ospiti * Michael Forest nel ruolo di Apollo * Leslie Parrish nel ruolo di Carolyn Palamas Con la partecipazione di * James Doohan nel ruolo di Scott * George Takei nel ruolo di Sulu * Nichelle Nichols nel ruolo di Uhura * Walter Koenig nel ruolo di Chekov * John Winston nel ruolo del tenente Kyle Attori non accreditati * William Blackburn nel ruolo di Hadley * Roger Holloway nel ruolo di Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey nel ruolo di Leslie Controfigure * Jay Jones nel ruolo della controfigura di James Doohan Riferimenti Ufficiale A&A; Agamennone; antiche civiltà; antropologia; Antos IV; Afrodite; Tempio di Apollo; appendice; archeologia; Atena; Artemide; artigiano; perturbazione atmosferica; batteri; sistema Beta Geminorum; arco e freccia; dettaglio cartografico; sezione cartografica; standard cartografico; Cassandra; gatto del Cheshire; sistema di comunicazione; tipo di classe M; caffé; cultura; Dafne; cervo; Terra; guscio d'uovo; anguilla elettrica; enciclopedia; inglese; energia; evoluzione; gregge; campo di forza; verme gigante; montone; Dio; età dell'oro; Grecia; dio greco; GSC; Ettore; Era; Ercole; mandria; vita intelligente; alloro; Leto; lira; raggio m; Mediterraneo; Minsk; Monte Olimpo (Olimpo); mito; mitologia; danno neurale; nitrogeno; elettronica nucleare; Odissea; Olimpo; organo; ossigeno; Pan; percentuale; phaser; filosofia; Pollux IV; Pollux V; frequenza del polso; relitto; Russia; Russo; Saraceno; scienziato; pecora; pastore; schiavitù; sviluppo sociale; spazio normale; orbita standard; Base spaziale 12; circuito di bypass subspaziale; raggio traente; membro di tribù; zar; vino; Zeus |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Der Tempel des Apoll en:Who Mourns for Adonais? (episode) es:Who Mourns for Adonais? fr:Who Mourns for Adonais? (épisode) ja:神との対決（エピソード） nl:Who Mourns for Adonais? pl:Who Mourns for Adonais? Categoria:Episodi TOS